Girl of my Dreams
by nickZgirl1245
Summary: Mitchie wants the girl of her dreams for chrstmas i know it sounds sucky but please read it its my first stoy Alex/Mitchie i dont own the song


_**It's Christmas time, there's just one thing I want.  
It tops 'em all it's better than eggnog.**_

I sigh as I read Alex`s Twitter update **"Got news that I'm not going to make it home for the holidays :(."**I really wanted her home for Christmas. I missed her so much and know she`s not ganna make it.

In case your wondering yes I am in love with Alex. I have been ever since we were 9. I wanted to tell her my feelings for her but know that she`s not coming I'll never get the chance

_**It's cold outside my boots are full of snow.  
I'm just hoping for some mistletoe.  
Ohh**_

I sigh and close my lap top. I look around my room and spot my boots. I quickly get up put them on put on my jacket get my keys and walk outside.

The first few steps and my boots are already filled with snow but I don't care I just want Alex here.

_**You can take these presents underneath my tree, **__**  
**__**you can take this awesome scarf my grandma made for me  
you can take these boxes, tied up with string  
Cause all I want for Christmas is the girl of my dreams.**_

After walking for what I think is hours I decide to go home. When I get home I put my jacket on the couch take off my boots put them on the side of the door sit down and turn on the TV. There's nothing good on so I turn it off and look at the Christmas tree.

I see loads of presents under the tree. I see a box from my grandma which is always an awesome scarf. I see presents every were but to me there just some boxes tied up with string. I sigh I would trade all of those presents just so I can be with Alex. I get up go to my room and slowly fall asleep.

_**Lights are goin up its Christmas time.  
I just want that girl to be mine.**_

I wake up when I hear "MITCHIE WAKE UP ITS CHRISTMAS TIME!!" I can't help but giggle when I see my little sister Maddie jumping up and down all around my room. "Come on Mitchie daddy's putting up the lights up come on!!" I giggle again get up and walk down stairs. When I get downstairs I see my older sister Dallas resting her head agents the kitchen table. I smile and walk over to her "Maddie wake you up?"

She looks up at me nods and rests her head again on the table. Maddie walks over to us and shakes Dallas "come on Dallas!! Wake up sleepy head daddy needs help with the lights and you promised me you`d help too!!"

Dallas groans and gets up "finnnnnne but Mitchie has to help too."

I shake my head "no way am I helping with the lights last year I almost feel off the roof!"

Dallas and Maddie laugh "ya but Alex caught you so you didn't fall."

I shake my head "whose ganna save me this time? Alex isn't here."

Maddie nods "Alex isn't here to save Mitchie so Mitchie isn't helping me you are Dallas let's go!!"

I laugh as Dallas groans and follows Maddie out the door.

_**Stocking's full but I'm not satisfied,no,no,no,no  
I'll just wait until she's by my side.  
Yeah**_

After Maddie Dallas and my dad put up the lights Dallas walks over to me. I laugh as I see the leaves twigs and snow all over her. Dallas glares at me "next time you're putting up the lights" then she walks out of the room.

I get up and walk around the house. I smile when I see Maddie and my mom making cookies and my dad on the couch watching a football game. I walk more around the house. Then I see mine Dallas and Maddies stocking. I see mine full but I don't really care. I just want Alex by my side.

_**You can take these presents underneath my tree, **__**  
**__**you can take this awesome scarf my grandma made for me  
you can take these boxes, tied up with string  
Cause all I want for Christmas is the girl of my dreams.**_

I sigh and walk over to my room. I stop once I pass my window. I look out the window and see something I never thought I see. It's Alex with Max Justin and her parents walking to the door. I smile big and rub my eyes is it really them?

I knock on window Justin Max and her parents don't hear me but Alex dose. She looks up at the window and smiles big when she sees me. She waves and mouths "go downstairs." I nod and run downstairs.

When I get downstairs I see Max and Justin talking to Maddie while my parents are talking to Alex parents then I see Alex. She's was talking to Dallas but she stops once she sees me. She smiles big runs over to me and hugs me. I smile and hug her back. "Awww look how cute!!" I look over at Dallas and see her laughing at me. I glare at her. Alex pulls away from the hug and whispers in my ear "let's go up stairs." I blush and nod.

We start heading up stairs when I see Dallas walking with us I give her a look. She just smiles "what I have to come with you guys to make sure you don't go too far."

I gasp and hit her arm "shut up!!"

Dallas laughs and is see Alex blush. She grabs my hand "bye Dallas" then she drags me back into my room and locks the door. I was about to ask her why but then I hear Dallas bump into the door "heyyy open this door."

I giggle "no way Dallas go away I think there making the Christmas cookies"

"Cookies!!!" I hear Dallas run away screaming cookies as me and Alex start laughing.

FaLaLaLa

You can take these presents,  
underneath my tree  
You can take this awesome scarf my grandma made for me.  
I would give it all,  
Just to let you see  
That all I want for Christmas,  
Is the girl of my FaLaLaLaLa

Alex walks over to me and hugs me. I smile and hug her back "I thought you said you weren't ganna make it home in time for the holidays."

Alex pulls out of the hug and smiles "I had to cancel a few shows and interviews but I really wanted to see you so.......ya"

I smile and hug her again. We stay like this for a long time then I think "Should I tell her know?" Alex pulls away from the hug "Mitchie I kind of came here for a reason" she swallows hard "I kinda wanna tell you something." I nod "Ok tell me."

She sighs and looks at the ground "well.......Mitchie ever since we were 9 I sort of......kind of" she bites her lower lip and looks up at me "Mitchie I'm love with you."

I smile big and I stare into her eyes she stared back then I lean in and kiss her. When we pull away I smile big "I'm in love with you too Alex."

_**You can take these presents,  
Underneath my tree  
You can take this awesome scarf my grandma made for me.  
I would give it all,  
Just to let you see.  
That all I want for Christmas,  
Is the girl of my dreams.**_

Me and Alex walk down stairs holding each other's hand and smiling like idiots. When we get downstairs I see Dallas eating cookies Justin and Max playing with Maddie and my parents laughing/talking with Alex`s parents.

Dallas looks over at us and smiles "awww how cute!!" she says this with her mouth full of chewed up cookies. Me and Alex giggle "Dallas close your mouth that's just gross." Dallas shakes her head swallows her cookies then smiles at us again "sooooo what's going on here??"

I blush and look at Alex. She looks at me and nods. I smile and look at Dallas "well me and Alex are together."

When I said that Justin my parents and Alex`s parents look at us and smile big "well it's about time!!"

I blush as Alex giggles and kisses my cheek. I look over at Max and Maddie to see them both confused "together for what?" Everyone in the room laughs.

I smile and pull Alex into an empty hallway and kiss her. She smiles and kisses me back. "Ohhhh there making out again someone get the camera!!" I shake my head as I hear Dallas and everyone else laugh at her joke. Alex giggles and rests her head on my forehead. I close my eyes and smile. I finally got the girl of my dreams.


End file.
